


一次短暂的见面

by chiring



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, the need of Empires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiring/pseuds/chiring
Summary: 一个无1无靠的故事
Relationships: China/Rome (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	一次短暂的见面

罗马帝国跋山涉水、远渡重洋，在最近一次暴揍了波斯后暂时获得大批丝绸感到心满意足，可他是伟大的罗马，怎会因为区区一时的胜利就止步于此？于是罗马紧随自家的商人，想方设法混进波斯人的商队，辗转经过草原、荒漠再翻过座座群山后，他终于到了塞里斯，也就是汉的都城雒阳。  
塞里斯的都城很特别，喜欢采用木材来搭建高塔宫殿；塞里斯的人爱好运动，没事就去打打熊和野猪、骑马射箭；塞里斯的人也喜欢歌舞，他们别具一致的服装旋转起来就跟舞动的盾牌一样独特漂亮……塞里斯很漂亮很棒，虽然文化差异巨大也不是想象中能活三百多年的神奇种族，但是好歹也是他心目中的强大友好的国家。罗马帝国是这样觉得的。  
和隔壁的波斯天差地别。  
想起波斯，罗马帝国就气到忍不住手捏紧了他的酒爵。  
算起来从几十年前起，他遇到波斯的那一刻开始，他们就因为丝绸的贸易问题开始打架。起先是波斯突然派使者到罗马说最近塞里斯被蛮族入侵截断了交通只剩囤积的丝绸，所以要涨价啦。结果涨价涨着涨着好几年，整个罗马的贵族都快买不起了的时候，他才发现这理由其实是假的，塞里斯附近的战争早就结束了——听说是塞里斯打跑了阻碍贸易道路的抢劫犯，奸诈的波斯人利用距离遥远的信息差将丝绸抬价，继续骗取他、也就是整个罗马帝国的财富！  
这还行？日子都过不下去了！那段时间罗马使出浑身解数，比如说穿丝绸都是娘炮、穿上去都透明真空没有安全感、丝绸没有麻布好穿等等理由让大家停止对丝绸的狂热……  
然而并没有什么用。  
时髦的高端的丝绸还是罗马人民的潮流风向标，连他的几位皇帝也不顾劝阻在元老院前秀起了最新款编织的丝绸长袍……算了，没救了，还是穿丝绸衣服吧。  
既然丝绸是要穿的，那好歹也不能让中间商赚取差价吧？  
于是在为了能够直接见到塞里斯，那个遥远的东方丝国好好谈谈直接交易拒绝中间商的问题，伟大的罗马帝国开始与邻居波斯打起了一段长长长时间的战争。  
……  
那么回到现在，罗马帝国的国家意识体跟着他本人来到了塞里斯，自称是汉的国家后，受到了远方帝国的隆重接待，他也见到了汉的国家意识体，一个叫王耀的男人。  
“罗慕路斯·凯撒·克劳狄乌斯·奥古斯都？你们大秦人的名字这么长？”  
“塞里斯你们国家的姓名也很奇怪，姓氏在前名字在后。”  
“都说了多少回，我叫汉，不是塞里斯。”  
“那我也不是大秦，我是罗马……”  
“琉璃？那不是什么贵重的物件，只是贵族们饮酒的容器。比起它，我们用的丝绸、青瓷和漆器价价比千金。”  
“有这么贵重？区区十来匹丝绸也不过如此……你赠我三车的琉璃宝石，我就还以千金携织物作还礼罢。”  
瞧瞧，大汉又有钱又大方，不仅送人珍贵的丝绸瓷器，还拿黄金交换罗慕路斯一路上收集的玻璃制品和奇珍美玉——类似这样的生意他恨不得就把国土扩充到王耀的家门口，长期保持和睦友好的邻里关系。  
总之他们谈话相当愉快，罗慕路斯是因为远涉千里后不仅得到想要的，还有意外之喜:而王耀的愉快，估计就是又新认识多个国家，带来好吃的好玩的东西多，文明还算是发达，和平常周边那些野蛮人不一样。两个国家都有一见如故的亲切感。不过说起两个能征善战的国家，共同爱好肯定是少不了战争、美食和性//爱。美食的话题他们在宴会上就足以充当整场谈资，而至于剩余两者，他们心照不宣地会在别的时机引入。  
在此之前，王耀邀请罗慕路斯去泡温泉。  
“王耀你家也喜欢温泉吗？那我得好好享受。”罗慕路斯迫不及待。他远离欧罗巴好几个月，虽然在亚细亚也短暂享受过段舒适的浴场，可完完整整能做完全套搓澡流程和温泉按摩是很久没试过了。  
罗慕路斯听到王耀说，像他们这种国家意识体在自己国民眼前就跟天神下凡，所以会与皇帝享受同等规格的温泉池。鉴于罗慕路斯也同是国家意识体，有朋自远方来，也不能打发罗慕路斯去臣子或者妃嫔洗浴的池子，王耀就让罗慕路斯在餐后到自己的宫殿，两人独享同一池温泉。

说是享受温泉，实际上两人都知有另一层含义。  
好歹都是帝国，身边总有一两个解决生理需求的人。王耀听说罗慕路斯的国度里贵族与平民共用一个浴场，微微感到惊讶，更在听说无论男女皆同在一池赤/身/裸/体泡澡后，对这个西方的帝国表示佩服，感慨他泱泱大汉疆域辽阔也没见过此等奇风异俗……以至于对怎么招待罗慕路斯，王耀甚是苦恼。  
思来想去，他突然想起适才宴席上罗慕路斯说:  
“皇帝乔装出宫在我们那也不是稀奇事，我的好几位陛下生前无聊时都爱办成奴隶的模样到公众浴场……“  
“其中有位更是荒诞，竟然扮作奴隶的样子后跑到妓院。你说这气不气？“  
“不过偶尔去妓院也没什么，用那位陛下的话说就是整天在田里的农民比贵族要……“  
行吧，看来这个西方国家也好那一口。王耀心想他打算用两百年来宫廷贵族们都热衷的潮流来好好款待。  
只见王耀带罗慕路斯到尚衣轩，里面站的不是一个个眼波流转、螓首蛾眉的侍女，而是左边三个虎背熊腰、右边三个孔武有力的猛男。  
“随便挑，你要哪个？”王耀说。  
罗慕路斯愣了愣，咽了口唾沫，觉得挺还对他胃口。不过他反复打量着眼前六个年轻男人，谨慎又犹豫地说：“要……要他们做什么？”  
“帮你搓背啊。”王耀一脸正气。  
“我以为……”罗慕路斯一阵失望，“你们会选些美少年？”  
“……”  
无言了片刻，王耀示意那六个猛男退下。  
“尔竟然还要弱子！”王耀难以置信地看着罗慕路斯，“在我大汉这是乱人伦和禽兽行啊！”  
“难道你不觉得美少年比美少女好多了吗！美少女固然美貌，但是服侍起来不够情趣……还是美少年好啊！”罗慕路斯理直气壮地阐述漂亮的男孩子作为伴侣的好处。  
“……你的癖好太奇怪了我不能理解。”  
罗慕路斯见王耀待在原地不知怎么办，毕竟他是客人也不好提出过分的要求，而且如果是男人服侍也不是不好，索性让王耀把那几个猛男叫回来。“你都安排好了，不如还是让他们回来吧，成年男人我也爱！”  
不过王耀歪头思索些许后，打量了罗慕路斯很久以后，意味深长地对他道：“不必了，就让我代代替他们，为大秦您效劳。”语毕就拉起罗慕路斯，带他一并走到温泉池子前。  
时值春天，气温仍是寒冷，温泉池子上冒出一丝一丝的水汽，看起来就热腾腾很是舒服。  
罗慕路斯见池底用砖石交错堆叠，边上一圈卵石做以装饰，别具东方风格。他大方地扯下衣襟，称赞说：“怪不得你要单独拉我来一个小温泉池，与我罗马不同，你们是喜欢温泉要私人享受啊。”他把身上的衣袍一并褪下，露出小麦色的肌肤。  
王耀见状也把自己的里衣给脱了，先自行走下池子试探温度，再把一头的长发散开放出头部的热量，扎起个高马尾以免污染池水。他拾起一块精致的玉石，对凯撒道：“那是当然，天下山川能出温泉的至少无多，要是人人都能泡一池还不如去澡堂。骊山的温泉，是皇室才得以享用，自然要独自享受。”他示意凯撒也下来，用玉为他按摩按摩。  
“希/腊人美，她家的文化更是独特，数不清的神祗和华丽的史诗是我的最爱……”罗慕路斯闭上眼睛，感受后背一会儿冰凉一会儿温热的变化，“北边那是一群蛮族，住在西边的是凯尔特人，都是红头发。正北的是日耳曼人，虽然没啥文化但身材可高大了……”王耀的手在他的后背来回迂回，紧捏他僵硬的肌肉，舒服得让罗慕路斯眯上眼睛。  
“怎么你的北边也有蛮族，”王耀捏着捏着，突然把下巴搭在罗慕路斯的肩上，见罗慕路斯并未排斥，遂满意地继续他们的闲聊：“你来的时候应该也见过，我家北边草原住着不同的匈奴部落，时不时烧杀掳掠，可烦人。”  
“再烦恼的事情，也比不上你与我相隔太远。”罗慕路斯忽然转过身，边抓着王耀还握着白玉的手，边把人搂过去，用他多次检测葡萄酒是否被偷喝的经验锻炼出来的吻技，撬开对方的牙齿。  
后世的科学告诉我们，不要在温泉里面进行任何剧烈有氧运动，会缺氧，身体不好和有呼吸道疾病的人会死，属于危险行为。不过当时的两人并未知道现代科学常识，只不过把他们逐渐呼吸困难和面红耳赤的状况理解成情动。两人深深一吻，两目相对，惊讶又均觉如期所至地看到两双棕色瞳仁里涌动的波光，很好。  
-amare？  
-可。  
两个强大帝国一瞬间默契地完成了他们的眼神暗示，甚至不用一言一语，就熟练地起身边撕扯扭打边晃到隔壁的卧榻上。  
“我还未见过如此主动之人，一上来就吻我。罗慕路斯，你真是急不可耐。”  
“在罗马，这只是打招呼，东方的帝国。”  
王耀嘴角勾起，瞪了罗慕路斯一眼道：“而在我这里，亲吻是房/事的第一步。”他把手指揉进罗慕路斯卷卷曲曲的黑棕发中。不得不说这人一头的卷毛让王耀觉得新奇，仔细看看还看到发尾有点发黄。“别以为我不知道。”  
“塞里斯注重礼仪和道德，却羞于公开将人性中最原始的欲/望。”罗慕路斯一点点啃咬王耀的锁骨，舌尖绕过的地方勾出深浅不一的红。“我以为你会害羞。”  
王耀挑眉一笑，心想大家都是几百岁的人了，不对他自己都快两千岁了，什么声色犬马没见过。“我比你年长，经验或许比你还丰富，要害羞的说不定是你。”于是王耀躺在榻上，眼直直地对罗慕路斯作出个邀请的姿势。  
只见王耀长发铺开，将如绸缎一样软直的黑色枕在身下，就像睡在层层墨色的织品上，更显得他的身躯有珍珠的白。而半抬在空中的腿有意无意地擦过罗慕路斯的那玩意，又似乎在遮挡他自己的隐私部位，不轻易被罗慕路斯看到，可隐隐约约的毛发和突起暴露了真正的意图。最糟糕的是，就算不去看诱/人的身体，只盯着王耀的脸，能看到他双颊泛起一层薄薄的红色，与那浅笑的唇一样性/感。  
如果换做旁人，那肯定跟一匹饿极了的狼那样迫不及待地享受一场饕餮盛宴，付出汗水和体力来掠夺东方的美。  
可是罗慕路斯是什么人啊，是伟大的罗马！  
也就是说，罗慕路斯觉得，他应该才是躺在下面的那个啊！  
不是说好招待远方的客人吗？王耀这不厚道。  
可惜罗慕路斯的这番心思在王耀看来就是不同的理解了：王耀躺了一会儿，见罗慕路斯愣在原地不为所动，从最初的期待到面无表情地看着罗慕路斯既脸红又纠结的表情，郁闷道：“大秦，你不会还是个雏吧？”  
“不是。”  
“那……你是小兄弟……怎么说，就是……不行了？”王耀委婉地关心他的客人。  
“怎么可能？你看还硬着呢。”  
“既然如此，莫非……”王耀苦苦思索，脑子里飞速回忆着今天见到罗慕路斯中与这个西方帝国相关的一切信息，比如他家的皇帝爱去妓院、他家的皇帝被人们耻笑是别国的皇后、他家的皇帝对男宠一往情深，罗慕路斯还一脸苦恼……懂了！  
“你不会是厌恶断袖吧？”王耀一副你早说啊大兄弟我还以为你好这口的心态坐起来拍拍罗慕路斯的肩。  
罗慕路斯欲哭无泪地听着王耀说诸如“我懂得男人嘛看到漂亮的都能/硬”、“没事美女很快就来”、“怪不得你刚刚嫌弃那几个侍从”一类的话，内心短暂地天人交战了一番后，终是忍不住说出古今中外众人皆知却碍于面子不敢说出的需求：“塞里斯，也不用这么复杂……只要，我做下面的就行。”  
“哈？”王耀皱起了眉，“你在说什么？再说一遍。”  
“塞里斯，就让我躺在你下面吧！做你的皇后，被你征服！”  
王耀顿时怒不可遏抱起罗慕路斯反压后骑在他的身上，怒道：“我以为你愿与我分桃，就是承君泽露，你却居然想让我来个雨露均沾？岂有此理！”  
罗慕路斯虽然被压在榻上，可他见势有种王耀要坐在他身上的预感，也不由得愤愤道：“你以为我和你说皇帝去浴场去妓//院是为了什么吗？就是为了和你说皇帝找素不相识的陌生人、尤其是年轻体壮的男子求欢啊！当时你还跟我说你家之前的皇帝专门挑长得像女人的男宠，我还觉得你看不起找强壮男人的皇帝！”  
“你想多了！你还记得我说过两百多年前有位陛下专挑善骑马射箭的枕边人吗！”  
总之场面一度十分混乱，层层的误会和文化的差异让东西方两个强大的帝国相处得极为糟糕，即使在赤/身/裸/体、坦/诚/相/见的场合下也因为原始类人中最简单的惺惺相惜进而同类相斥导致难以磨合。  
不过，思慕已久并且能够欣赏对方远距离的美还是最强大的调和剂。到最后，在某种妥协下，他们还是达成了你来我往协议，度过了美好的一夜。  
“塞里斯，你的身/体很棒。”罗马帝国发出了感叹。  
“过誉了，大秦，你也不差。”大汉王朝也同样感慨。  
幽幽的骊山夜晚，温泉的池水还在冒着阵阵的烟。远方的明月迷路扑朔，在流云后时隐时现，一时是玉兔顽皮躲藏在后，一时是狄安娜射出她的弓箭。  
罗慕路斯和王耀紧拥着睡下，不约而同地想着几十年后、几百年后、也有可能是千年后，这一晚都是值得回味的一晚。  
要是那时还能再见的话，他们不介意再来一次。


End file.
